


特殊癖好

by alastina



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastina/pseuds/alastina
Summary: 老梗。JS和OS各一篇。J：我比较喜欢屁股。O：（成熟的男人）我只看脸。All翔什么的，PWP什么的。





	特殊癖好

M side

 

“呐，润……虽说不想在这个时候打扰你的雅兴……但是你能不能不要再那么用力地揉我的屁股了？”

喘息着说出这些话的樱井，感觉自己的身体变得越来越奇怪了。

“嗯？”松本并不走心地应了一声，他的手还是始终没有离开对方的屁股，“是觉得不舒服吗？”

“倒不是舒服不舒服的问题……呜啊！”

就在这时，松本的腰又往前顶了一下，他修长的指头挤压着手中那两瓣丰润的臀肉，那里白皙的肌肤已经被他捏得通红了。

相对女性而言体脂含量较低的男性有着这么肉感的屁股真的是……让人欲罢不能。

松本居高临下地跨在对方的身上，两只拇指分开对方的臀缝，露出被塞满的泛红的肉穴，随着坚硬的勃起反复地摩擦内壁，多余的润滑剂被蛮横地挤出穴口，在动作中发出下流的破裂音。

樱井羞耻地涨红了脸，可怜兮兮地抖着，为了不发出更丢脸的声音而把头埋进了枕头里。

松本着迷地盯着那正在不自觉地抽搐着的穴口，就像是这具身体的主人一样，无时无刻都在毫无自知地诱惑着他。

“拜托了，不要看了……”樱井低哑的声音里带上了哭腔。

“为什么？我最喜欢翔桑的屁股了。”松本舔了舔下唇，继续不紧不慢地在对方的身体里抽送，他顺势伏下身，愉快地咬住对方红透的耳廓。

“啊！”樱井像是要逃开似的抓着床单，可是他的身体却无处可逃，被死死地挤在对方结实的胸膛和床铺之间。他的腰在对方的撞击下反射性地拧扭着，打着颤的齿间逸出甜腻得让人想要捂住耳朵的媚音。

得到那具身体热情的回应，松本的呼吸也变得急促而焦躁起来，他一只胳膊从下方揽住樱井的腰，灼热的性器再次凶狠又无情地进出起对方的身体来，他的另一只手在律动中依旧不忘大力地揉捏着那个人的臀部。

樱井在对方的戳刺中发出凄惨的悲鸣，从身体深处和尾椎传来的无可置辩的快感令他逐渐感觉到意识模糊。

“不、润……呜不要了……啊啊，好深……”

谁的声音在娇喘着……樱井啜泣着摇晃着头。

不知道，不想知道……被年下的男人玩弄于股掌之间，满脸泪痕地呻吟哭泣，淫乱地在欲望中随波逐流，惨兮兮地哀求着对方疼爱的样子。

突然，松本的手掌狠狠地拍在了他的臀瓣上。

“呜啊——！”

脑中一片空白，回过神来之后樱井才发觉那个尖叫的声音是自己发出来的。

四肢失去控制地痉挛着，樱井整个人都跌进了床单里，不知什么时候他发抖的大腿内侧已经全都是浊白的液体。

鲜红的掌印清晰而刺眼地留在那抖动着的雪白臀肉上，有种诡异的被凌虐的美感。

“哇，真的只用后面就射出来了，”松本沉重地喘息着感叹道，“啊……好紧……”

情欲在身体里汹涌翻腾的眩晕感让松本的手开始有些不听使唤，但是他还是哆嗦着强迫自己从对方温暖紧致的身体里抽出来。

努力平复着呼吸，松本扶住自己的勃起，把湿漉漉的顶端抵在那微微肿胀起来的滚烫的皮肤上。

他身下的男人不知所措地发出低低的抽泣，似乎还没能从过度的刺激中恢复过来。

“翔桑……”呢喃着对方的名字，松本抓着对方的臀瓣，另一只手快速地撸动起来。

如果任何一个人在这个时候看到他的表情，大概都要被那张端正面容上凝聚着的恐怖的专注而逼得移开视线吧。

动作在中途就失去了节奏。

不知过了多久，指甲深深地陷进樱井的臀肉里，松本终于咆哮着射了出来。

明明高潮的是对方，樱井却不由自主地在那微凉的液体沾上皮肤的那一刻惊喘出声。

晃掉眼前迸裂的星星，松本粗喘着低下头，汗水啪嗒啪嗒地滴在身下人的大腿上。

白色的精液覆盖在红色的掌印上，那冲击性的画面带着令人心惊动魄的情色感，松本有些陶醉地把自己射出来的东西涂抹开来。

“……润？”樱井眨着湿漉漉的眸子，茫然地回过头来。

鬼使神差地，松本一口咬在了对方的臀瓣上。

 

第二天，岚的休息室。

“超——痛——的！笨蛋润！只是坐着就超痛的！！”

“抱歉哦。”

“什么啊？那个态度！！我看你根本一点也不觉得抱歉好吧？！”

“啊，小翔/翔君，如果需要涂药的话我们可以帮忙哦！”

“笨蛋！！！”

***

 

O side

 

红色果然是适合翔君的颜色。

这么想着，大野的手指穿过红色的皮革项圈，全身赤裸着跪在他脚下的樱井倒抽了一口冷气，眸子里浮起一层亮晶晶的泪膜。

“要是留下痕迹就糟糕了呢。”仿佛自言自语般地念叨着，大野的指头在项圈和脖子之间微妙的空隙里转了半个圈，最后落在对方的后颈上，慢慢施力。

温暖的皮革轻微压迫喉结的时候，樱井忽然像是受惊似地拼命眨动双眼，逐渐失去焦距的瞳孔艰难地捕捉着身前的人的身影，那对艳色的唇瓣也开始吐出沉重而急促的呼吸。

“智君……”樱井的手指颤抖着，小心翼翼地抓住对方的裤管。

冷淡地俯视着对方的脸，大野歪了一下头，空闲的那只手勾住了自己的皮带。

“翔君，想要吗？”

无意识地夹紧了双腿，樱井舔了舔嘴唇：“想……”

“张开嘴。”大野的拇指温柔又不失力度地压在对方刚刚被舔过的下唇上。柔软又饱满的双唇顺从地张开了，湿热的舌头也很快就暧昧地缠上来，卷住他的指头。

“一下子就露出那么欲求不满的表情可不行啊？翔君想要的是更大的东西吧？”

大野拨弄着对方的舌头，指尖有意无意地刮擦过对方的喉咙，樱井发出焦躁又含糊不清的呻吟，湿漉漉的眸子从睫毛下方挑视着他，就像是在等待他的许可一样。

啊啊，露出那么可爱的表情，简直是在煽动别人去做更过分的事情。

大野闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，然后慢慢地睁开双眼。他抽回手指去解自己的皮带，刻意忽略其间樱井向他投来的热切的目光。

总算能把自己的勃起从内裤里解放出来的时候，大野用刚才被对方舔过的那根拇指的指腹在性器的顶端画着圈，不出一会儿，前液和肌肤摩擦的声音就变得黏腻而情色起来。

大野压迫性地往前跨进一步，硬挺的器官毫不客气地戳在对方的脸颊上，樱井不得不把跪着的双腿分得更开一些，让身子向后倾才能刚好够到他的胯部。

“等下……唔……”

到目前为止的温柔仿佛都只是可有可无的前戏，一下子插到喉口的勃起让樱井发出被噎到一般的苦闷喘息，他皱着眉死死闭上眼，双手哆嗦着抵住了对方的大腿。

大野垂下眼帘，伸手从项圈的上方捏住对方的脖子，隔着薄薄的皮肤他甚至能摸到因为插进去的东西而完全打开的喉管在拼命地蠕动，他觉得小腹一下子抽紧了，不可思议的淫猥感和征服的快感几乎让他头皮发麻。

1，2，3。

大野在心里默数着，他喜欢的那双圆圆的大眼睛空茫地涌出了泪水，他喜欢的那张漂亮的脸蛋也被眼泪和唾液染得乱七八糟的。

不妙。如果这个人下次跳舞的时候再跪到自己脚下的话……哪怕在几万人的注视下恐怕他也会勃起的吧。

直到数到8的时候他感觉到对方的喉咙在抽搐，他才扶着对方的后脑迅速地退了出来。

“……咳！”樱井扭开脸狼狈地咳嗽着，一边大口喘气一边咳得满脸通红，红晕从他的脸颊一直蔓延到脖子根和前胸。

“难受吗？”大野轻轻拨开樱井汗湿的前发，用手指抹掉了对方脸上混乱的湿痕。

“没、事……”樱井困难地清了清嗓子，沙哑地回复道。

“那我就不客气了，”用力拉住项圈，大野眯起眼睛，“舌头，伸出来。”

就算是这样，那个人依旧乖乖地照办了，就连这种毫无条件的服从也成为了点燃他性欲的一部分。遵从着欲望的驱使，大野握住自己的性器，敏感的顶端刮擦过舌面然后推进那个温暖的口腔，很快樱井喉咙里溢出的细小的抽泣和吮吸时发出的响亮的水音混杂进两个人凌乱的呼吸声里。

在大野中途突然扯住项圈往后拽的时候，一瞬间的窒息令樱井的双眼如同起雾的玻璃一般完全地失去了神采。

仿佛被那个眼神击中了一般，大野一下子双膝发软，他惊喘着撑住了身后的墙壁，用颤抖的手粗暴地推开了对方。

还搞不清楚状况的樱井呜咽着跌坐下来，他只来得及茫然地抬起头，就被温热的浊液射了一脸。

樱井吓得瑟缩了一下。

“翔君……太宠着我是不行的啊，”大野喘着气半跪下来，他怜爱地捏住樱井的下巴，然后舔上对方那被自己的精液弄脏的脸，“你看，还是留下痕迹了。”

大野的手指正抚摸着对方脖子上被项圈勒出来的那圈红色的印记。

“大概很快就会消失掉的，没关系，”樱井嘶哑地呢喃着，疲倦地靠上大野的肩膀，“智君，摸我……”

大野目光闪烁着，亲了亲樱井汗水淋漓的鬓角，他探下去握住从一开始就被忽视的对方的性器，那东西精力十足地挺立着，一被碰触就湿答答地戳进大野的掌心里。

“已经湿透了嘛……翔君的这里。”

滑腻的大腿猛地夹住了大野的手腕，樱井的勃起带着超出想象的热度黏糊糊地磨蹭着他的虎口。

“智君的……想要……”

大野眸子里的光突然黯了下来，他轻笑着勾住樱井的项圈，吻上对方的嘴唇：“在松润留在你身上的痕迹消失之前，不行。”

樱井噘起了嘴。

“手指……只用手指……智君，让我射嘛……”

 

第二天，岚的休息室。

“我今天身体感觉不太好……那个，cliff climb我就不参加了。”

“……我也pass。”

“诶？小翔NG的项目本来就比较多就算了，小大也？”

“啊啊，都怪J。”

“怪我咯？！”

**Author's Note:**

> 背景设定是团妻翔（…  
> 本来是每个人都想写一个段子的，但是因为太懒了只写两个人的。  
> 梗只想了大概的，觉得小大应该是喜欢颈部以上（…，松润喜欢屁股，爱拔可能喜欢女装play啥的，Nino可能喜欢骑乘（因为懒）。  
> 后面两个人的可能就脑补一下不写了……


End file.
